Drink from Me
by kenkenspatz
Summary: Aerith/Vincent. Vincent's mind is crumbling under the weight of his demons. Can the last Cetra free him from his curse? Oneshot. No characters are mine. They belong to Square-Enix.


**Drink from Me**

_The bar was busy, and most importantly: loud. The amateur band continued to play their metallic instruments and the crowd on the dance floor swayed to the beat. The heat that radiated off of their young bodies was almost impossible to ignore._

_The vampire kept his thirst under control and scanned the venue for a meal._

_It would be too easy, he mused to himself. A nice young woman was what he craved for tonight. One whisper into her ear and she would be his for the taking. He could imagine her swooning body below his, moaning in pleasure as he drained her of life._

_First's thing's first. He didn't mind the wait. He had many centuries to practice patience. _

_A young woman with long blond hair left the crowd and exited the bar. Now was his chance. He abandoned his untouched drink and silently followed behind her._

_The streets were empty and dimly lit by the orange lights. The vampire was amused. It was like a scene from a horror movie. _

_As if on cue, the young woman stopped and looked behind her for a moment. Seeing nothing, she turned around and accidentally bumped into a man._

"_I'm so sorry!" she apologized, flushed from the adrenaline flowing through her body. "I didn't see you there."_

"_It is quite fine, my dear." The man purred darkly. "Perhaps our meeting is by chance of fate."_

_The young woman's screams echoed through the night._

* * *

><p>Vincent Valentine lay in his coffin, the bitter taste of the innocent woman's blood still in his mouth. He would never forgive himself for this. Once again, he'd lost control with Chaos.<p>

He could hear the demons cackling with glee in the back of his mind. It was a never ending cycle. Vincent only knew peace when the warm liquid poured down his throat. His demons would be sated for a short time.

That is, until Chaos took over when the thirst flared.

The demons were silent for a moment. Vincent's acute hearing picked up footsteps on the floor above him. He swiftly got out of his coffin and stood by the door with Cerberus close at hand.

If it was someone who sought revenge for the girl he killed last night, then so be it. He wouldn't even put up a fight. His demons, however, thought differently.

The intruder had entered the basement. Vincent could hear the soft pitter-patter of their heart beat. He prayed for the end to come fast.

"Vincent?" a woman asked tenderly.

With the glow of a fire materia in her hand, Aerith Gainsborough gracefully came forward. Her beautiful green eyes were illuminated by the flame that danced in her palm. Being the last Cetra, magic came naturally.

"May I come in?" she asked, gesturing to the dark chamber of coffins.

Vincent nodded without a word.

Aerith sat down on the nearest one. He did the same. His eyes could not avert from the fire in her hand.

"It doesn't burn. I promise." She joked.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments. Aerith's eyes were full of concern for her friend. That's what stirred him the most. The thirst began to creep back again.

"You should leave." Vincent said softly. "It's not safe."

"I know." She replied.

For once, he wanted to unleash his power. He wanted to frighten her so badly that she would run screaming out of the Nibelheim Manor. He didn't want her to care about him, a ravenous beast that could tear her apart.

Vincent wanted Aerith to be safe.

"What happened to that woman last night was not your fault. It's in your nature, Vincent." The Cetra reassured him.

He let out a cruel, humorless laugh. Aerith didn't flinch.

"_My nature, Aerith? How can you, a mere mortal understand my lust for your essence?_"

Vincent's eyes flickered back into focus. It was just as he had feared. Chaos was resurfacing. The canines in his mouth were beginning to elongate.

"Leave. Now." He warned.

Aerith shook her head. As she let go of the fire materia, it rolled into the corner and continued to burn. The Cetra stood and took off her red jacket and pulled the ribbon loose from her hair.

The sacred materia, Holy, dangled by her side.

The perfume of Aerith's flesh and brown tresses overwhelmed Vincent's senses. Chaos was violently causing an uproar in his mind, banging against the bars that bound him.

"Don't you dare let go of that, Aerith." Vincent said as he eerily began to crawl slowly towards her. His body was accepting the transformation, but his mind wasn't. The Holy materia was repelling the evil.

Aerith's determination was written all over her face. Despite her heart hammering in her ears, she smiled. "I want to help you, Vincent."

The Holy materia hit the ground with a clang and disappeared into another corner. Its white halo was glowing dimly.

"No." Vincent gurgled as the transformation began.

His skin made horrible ripping sounds as two bat-like wings sprouted out of his shoulder blades. He writhed on the floor as his bones re-arranged themselves to the proper places. A strange purple aura emanated around him, and then, he disappeared.

Aerith braced herself for what was to come. The cracking of Vincent's bones stopped and the cries of anguish ceased. The aura reappeared and a being glided easily out of the portal.

She gasped.

Chaos was a beautiful, yet deadly creature. Even in the dim light of the fire materia, Aerith could see the fine, pale blue skin of the demon. His ghostly yellow eyes gazed into hers and immediately, she fell into a trance.

Chaos aimed Death Penalty at her head. Aerith couldn't move. The demon laughed.

"It would all be too simple, Valentine. I could end your pitiful suffering right here. Isn't it what you wanted? The woman you've always craved for but could never have?"

"_Chaos, I beg of you…"_

The demon dropped his gun and walked towards the Cetra. He could hear her heart pounding so hard in her chest, that it fueled his appetite even further.

Chaos's gauntlet gently traced Aerith's collarbone and danced upon her neck. Tiny trickles of blood stained the gold. He withdrew his hand and licked the droplets.

A consuming fire raged in his throat. As the warmness spread to each of his limbs, Chaos groaned in pleasure.

He focused his attention back on Aerith.

"If you haven't the courage to finish her off yourself, I will do the honors, Valentine."

Before Aerith could even draw another breath, Chaos was upon her. He sunk his fangs into her flesh, and began to drain her of life. She cried out in pain for a brief moment, and was then enveloped by the dark pleasure that the demon gave her.

He took her to the ground. His body rose and descended on hers as the blood flow continued to pour down his throat.

As Aerith's heart ceased to beat, Chaos withdrew from the Cetra's neck. Drunk from the quality of the blood, his thirst was satisfied.

He laid Aerith in Vincent's coffin, her flesh cold and pale as death.

"Whether she lives or dies is up to you, Valentine." Chaos said as the aura shrouded around his body once more.

Once the transformation was finished, Vincent fell to his knees. He pounded the floor with his gauntlet in anger and hopelessness.

"Damn you, Chaos!" he cried.

Vincent stood and retrieved Aerith from his coffin. He gently closed her eyes and placed a kiss upon her lips. They still had her blood on them.

"Forgive me, my love." He whispered into her ear.

Vincent swiftly bit into his wrist and placed it into Aerith's mouth, hoping the rivulet of the blood would revive her.

Aerith began to softly suck the wound he made. She moaned as she tasted the sweet elixir. Vincent sighed in relief.

Surprisingly, the Cetra pulled away from the bleeding wrist on her own. She gazed at Vincent with a soft passion that kindled in her eyes.

"Vincent, I—"

She didn't have time to finish. He closed the distance between them with a fiery kiss. It contained all of his pain, sorrow, and love. She returned the favor.

As exhaustion overcame the two, Vincent lay down in his coffin and beckoned her tenderly to join him. She accepted the invitation and laid right next to him, burying her head into his chest. He planted a soft kiss upon her forehead and closed the lid.

The flame that the fire materia conjured slowly went out. The Holy materia's glow faded into the darkness.

The demons that tormented Vincent no longer taunted him. They were finally satisfied. And that was what Aerith had wanted.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile...okay, maybe like 3 years, but this year I promise to be a good girl and not leave you guys hanging ^_^<p>

Anyway, review and let me know what you think. I enjoy vampires as you can tell, and there will probably be more vampire tales to come :)


End file.
